


Oofuri #1

by brainblurbs



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanai stays late to practice and lets something sneak up on him.</p><p>Written by request from an anonymous person on tumblr.</p><p>(Originally posted on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oofuri #1

It was a late evening after practice that Hanai found himself putting away the extra equipment. Most of the team helped out before leaving for home, but Hanai wanted to get in just a bit more practice; as captain he wanted to be well rounded.

“You’re still out here?”

Hanai looked up and over the fence to be greeted with Tajima’s smiling face.

“Nope, I went home hours ago,” he replied sarcastically as Tajima neared him.

The clean hitter only laughed as he placed his arms behind his head. “Don’t be a jerk. I heard someone hitting, so I decided to pop over after dinner.”

“You already had dinner? Is it that late?” Hanai asked, putting his weight on one foot and biting his lip.

Tajima noticed the tension in his teammate’s body and, ever adept at picking up on body language, reached out to touch Hanai’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright? You’re moving around an awful lot.”

Hanai felt his face warm and cleared his throat. The only reason he’d truly stopped practicing was because of a pressure in his lower belly. He knew the school was closed by then, so he’d planned on high tailing it home to use the bathroom.

“I’m fine,” Hanai replied before clearing his throat. “I just want to get home before my parents get worried.”

“You could call them. You have a cell phone, don’t you? If not, you can come to my place. It’s right there,” Tajima offered as he pointed to his house.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Hanai said as he shifted his weight, pulling a barrel of balls into the equipment shed, pressing his thighs together and then Tajima got it.

“Oh, hey! You need a piss, don’t you?!”

Hanai turned around and covered Tajima’s mouth with his hands, eyes wide.

“God, be quiet,” he hissed before looking around and nodding. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“So, just go; no one’s here.”

“You’re here.”

Tajima chuckled, tossing his head back. “You’re scared to piss in front of me? It’s not a big deal,” he said as he moved to the side of the equipment shed and opened his pants. He unashamedly looked over at Hanai and stuck his tongue out as he began to relieve himself. “Don’t be such a scaredy cat!”

Hanai shifted his weight and looked away, but the sounds of Tajima’s relief were too much to ignore.

He hurried to stand at his friend’s side and unfastened his pants with trembling hands, biting his lip roughly as he aimed. For a moment, he tried to hold back, as though deciding if he wanted to pee here, out in the open, but the decision was ripped from his hands as unexpected pressure hit his bladder in the form of Tajima’s fist.

Hanai’s first reaction was to bark at Tajima, but the feeling of utter relief quickly overtook him as he relieved his aching bladder against the side of the shed.

When he finished, he was met with Tajima’s smirking face and Hanai rolled his eyes as he fastened his pants.

“Tell anyone about this and you’re dead,” he huffed as walked past him to lock the shed.

Tajima made a motion as though he was zipping his lips and winked, then quietly walked Hanai to the bike rack. The two said nothing to one another for a long moment, then said their goodbyes, both still thinking of the encounter they’d had.


End file.
